Amnesia
by animegirl336
Summary: The Tamers haven't seen each other for four years! Now graduated from high school, they all go to a party, but the night does not go as expected. What happens when one of them gets into a terrible accident.
1. Getting Ready

**Author's Notes: So this is something that I'm writing in my free time, so it most likely won't be updated daily. I'll aim for weekly though! I have no idea where this story is going. I'm playing it by chapter! Feel free to provide ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did then Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya (NOT Marcus or whatever I hate that season) would have reapeared long before Quartzmon!**

**Enjoy!**

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Takato rushed out of the classroom. He was in quite the hurry to get home as he pushed past people in the hallway in the way to his locker. He slowed down as he did his combination to make sure that h put the right combo in. He grabbed all of his stuff and shoved it in his green backpack. He the reagined his quick pace as he ran out of the doors to the school.

'_It's officially summer!'_ he thought. He ran home quickly, running down the familiar sidewalks. He needed ample time to get ready.

"How was your day Takato?" his mom asked. She was kneading dough. He lived in the bakery that his parens owned.

"Great mom, thanks." he replied as he ran up the stairs to his room. He immediately went to his closet to look for something to wear.

_'Nope.' _Takato thought as he tossed the piece of clothing aside. _'Nope. Too big. Too fancy. Should I be wearing something fancy?' _His mind raced. He decided on a simple red tight fitting T-Shirt and blue jeans.

He began digging through his closet; this time looking through the boxes that took up a good half of his closet. He wasn't focased though. He was took excited. This was the night that he would go to his first real college party! He had had some video game nights and sleepovers, but never a real party. Also, those had been with kids from _his_ high school. Kids he had known since he started high school four years ago. Kids like Corey and Alex. They were nice, but he knew that they just weren't the same. They just didn't have the same experiences. All of his close friends had gone to different high schools. There were 3 in the area (4 if yo count the private school). He was extremely excited. This party was for any high school grad in the area. A couple of college grads were throwing the party.

"Dinner Takato!" he heard his dad's voice call from downstairs.

"One minute!" Takato called back. He closed his closet and shoved the boxes against the wall before going downstairs.

As he ate his chicken fingers, all he could think about was the party. Yah it wold be fun and he knew that, but that wasn't the part that he was excited about. Yah there wold be older kids there that he wold seek acceptance from, but that wasn't the scary part. Yah there would be kids from other schools, drinking, and possibly drugs, but that wasn't the part that made him queasy.

"What's on your mind Takato?" his dad asked him. Then he looked at his plate and noticed that he had barely eaten any of it.

"Just thinking about hanging out with my friends tonight, is that okay?" Takato asked. He left out the part about it being a party on purpose. Especially a party with older kids. He knew how protective his parents were.

"You mean Corey and Alex? Sure thing." his dad told him. Yes it was a lie, but it wasn't his first and it very well wouldn't be his last. He had done it several times since he was twelve. His parents never found out.

"Thanks! May I be excused?" Takato asked, covering up his lie with manners. He needed to get out of there before they started asking more questions.

"Sure Ta-" his mom started, though she never got the chance to finish becase Takato took off yp the stairs. He rushed back up to his room and started looking through the boxes again. He was now looking for something specific; not just looking for the sake of looking. He found a box full of his baby clothes, a box full of pictures that he drew as a kid (some of which he could barely stand to look at), and a box of all of the awards that he got as a kid (like gradating from elementary school). His mom and dad had preserved all of that.

Then there was his box.

His parents didn't know that that box was in there. If they did they would remove it immediately and lock it up in a high security bank somewhere halfway across the world. He pulled it towards him as he moved into the middle of his room. It was beaten up very well and was about the size of a large TV. It was taped up in several places. Although it's size was large, it was really light. He opened it up. It only contained a few things. There was a pair of clothes, a pair of sneakers, and what one would assume was a portable game console. Under the clothes was a camera.

While the pictures in the other box he could barely stand to glance at, the camera he absolutely could not look at, lest he start crying right before the party. So he kept that in there and just took out the clothes. He brought them up to his face and smelled them. Thanks to being in that box, they still had a slight scent of _him_. He put the clothes back into the box and took out the small electronic gadget. He stared at it as it layed there in his open palm. He slowly closed his fingers around it. He tightly gripped it as he clenched his eyes shut. His lips were locked in a tight frown.

He sat there like that for quite a while, desperatly willing himself not to cry.

_'Great'_ he thought, _'all of this emotion over a stupid pair of goggles!'_ A single tear slipped down his face. He quickly wiped it away and put the device back in the box. He started looking for the afore mentioned goggles.

Which weren't in there.

At first Takato was confused. He had thought that he would have put them in there along with everything else.

Then it hit him.

He had gave them to _her_.

He looked at the clock. It blinked 7:45 in red numbers. He should get going. He grabbed the device and shoved it in his now empty bookbag and also packed swim trunks just in case. He ran downstairs.

"I'm heading out dad!" Takato shouted as he headed towards the door.

"Be home by eleven!" His dad yelled back, peeking through the door seperating the bakery frrom the kitchen.

"How about twelve?" Takato pushed.

"Fine, just don't tell your mom." his dad agreed with a wink. Takato walked out the door, heading in the direction of the hosts.

_'Tonight,'_ he thought, _'Will be the night that the Tamers finally meet again!'_

**Authors Notes: Hey! Came out a lot shorter than I expected! Might even have the next chapter finished tonight! Who knows? Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly apperciated! I have a direction to go for the next chapter, but after that I will play it by chapter!**

**-animegirl336**


	2. The Accident

**Authors Note: Got this typed fast! :D Yay! Two in one day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! If I did then Takato and Jeri would be a confirmed couple in the epilouge...**

**Enjoy!**

The closer he got to the party the more excited he got, and the more queasy he got. With each step he got more and more unsure that he could do this. When he arrived, he thought that he might throw up. He walked up the steps to the house and knocked at the door. There were already so many people there. He'd have to search hard to find his friends in this mansion.

_'It even has a pool!'_ Takato thought. He felt good about bringing his bathing suit now. He walked around until he found an empty room to sit in. There were a couch, a couple of chairs, and a table inside. He had sat there no longer than five minutes when the door creaked open.

"You in here Takato?" he heard a male voice ask. It sounded familiar, but different. Like he knew it in the past but had been altered.

"Yah, I am." he replied, curious to discover who was on the other end. A blue-haired boy walked into the room. "Henry!" Takato called out as he stood up and went over to the boy. It was his best friend. "I haven't seen you in years? How's it been going?"

"Good. Me and Kenta ended up going to the same high school. He said that he was going to be coming." Henry told him.

"Have you heard from anyone else? I completely lost touch with everyone." Takato admitted. Henry shook his head.

"Well, not directly anyways. Kenta and Kazu are still as close as ever even though they went to different schools. Hell, they still hang out everyday! Kenta says that Kazu plans on coming." Henry informed him.

"Know about anyone else?" Takato practically begged. He needed to see _her_ again. He was dissapointed when Henry shook his head yet again.

"I hope they show up. It's very important to me-err-I miss you guys I guess." Takato told the blue haired boy while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be embarrassd!" Henry supporrted Takato. "We all miss each other! I can honestly tell you that Me and Kenta missed you so much! Kenta was hyped about tonight!" Henry told Takato with a giant smile on his face. Takato smiled. As if on cue, Kazu and Kenta walked into the room. Kenta was wearing a party hat. The kind from childrens birthday parties.

"What up with the hat?" Henry asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"It's Kenta's 18th!" Kazu said, blowing into one of those party horn things.

"You're just turning 18? I forgot that your birthday was on the last day of school!" Takato said.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny I know." Kenta said with sarcasm clear in his voice. "Me and Kazu are going to go grab a drink." he told them.

"Okay but don't over do it. You are underage afterall." Henry told them. Kazu waved it off as he and Kenta exited the room. As soon as they were gone, Henry turned towards Takato.

"They'll be drunk by the end of the night." Henry guessed.

"End of the night? Try within the hour!" Takato said and they both burst out laughing.

"Shush! I bet the people on Mars can hear you two!" They stopped laughing and looked towards the door to see a firey haired girl with natural highlights.

"Hey Rika. Long time no see." Henry said.

"How've you been?" Takato asked.

"Good, I guess." Rika replied. "School suck, as usual. Too many rich bitches." Rika said, grinning casually. This caused everyone to burst out laughing again. "Seen anyone other than our beer pong buddies out there?" Rika asked, with an accusing tone of voice.

"Not yet." Takato told her.

"Who's going to walk them home?" Henry asked.

"I volenteer gogg-" she did a double take at Takato, "_ex_ goggle head." she finished.

"Speaking of which, where are your goggles anyways Takato?" Henry asked him. Takato didn't know how to answer to that.

"I...well...they..." he stuttered. He couldn't very well tell them that _she_ had them. Luckily, he was saved.

"Right here." a female voice said from the door. "And he just doesn't look right without them." They all looked over. Jeri was standing there spinning the pair of goggles on her finger. "I thought I should bring them just in case. Good thing I did." She walked over to Takato and forced the goggles over his abnormally large hair. "There!" she said. She scanned the room for a seat. She just decided on the couch. There was one more space. Henry was on the right side, Takato in the center, so she sat on the left. Rika was still standing.

"So, what up Jeri?" Takato asked.

"Not much. Did you guys know that Kazu and Kenta are..." she trailed off.

"Yup." Replied Rika. "They told us."

"Okay. Next question. Why is Kenta wearing a six year olds party hat?" Jeri asked curiously.

"Apparently it's his birthday." Henry said, shrugging.

"Everyone forgot! I feel so bad for him." Takato said.

"It's probably because it's on the last day of school and people have so many other things on their minds." Jeri said.

"I know I do." Takato said, honestly.

"Hey guys, remember the day that we threw Rika a birthday party?" Henry said, reminiscing.

"Don't remind me." Rika said, her cheery tone turning sour. She had a frown on her face.

"Cheer up!" Takato said, making a silly face at Rika. Everybody but Rika laughed.

"I guess funny faces aren't your thing." Takato said, racking his brain to find a way to cheer up his upset friend.

"AHHHHHHH!" Rika screamed suddenly. Everybody jumped. Takato almost fell off of the couch.

_'Man',_ he thought, _'That girl can scream!'_ They looked over to see what had made her scream. Someone had jumper-cabled her. She pivited around angrily to see who had done it. She was obviously fired up to puch someone in the face. She must have expected it to be a drunk Kazu or Kenta – '_Who wouldn't?_' Takato thought. Rika was visably surprised to see Ryo standing behind her. Her furrowed brows and tight frown turned into bright eyes and a smile **(A/N: Cheesiest thing ever, I know)**. She laughed. Ryo wrapped his arms around her waist, Rika wrapped her arms around his neck, and they broke into a deep kiss.

Henry, Takato, and Jeri sat on the couch shocked. It was a commonly known fact that Ryo had a major crush on Rika (he had only hit on her everyday) but Rika had always shown no interest.

"Any idea when this happened?" Takato wispered in Jeri's ear. His warm breath made her ear tingle. She liked Takato. She knew it. Ever since he had given her his goggles when they started going to different schools in ninth grade.

"Nope." she wispered back. Rika and Ryo broke the kiss. Riak turned around to find three very surprised friends.

"What?" she asked. Her usual aggressive tone returning.

"Well...we've never even seen you hug a guy, much less kiss one. _Especially_ Ryo." Jeri told her.

"When did you get so assertive?" Ryo asked, amused and proud of the red head.

"I've gotten bettre with it since my – uh – depression." Jeri said. "Anyways – err -"

"When did," Takato gestered towards her and Ryo, "_this_ happen?"

"'Kept pestering her through eighth grade – I live near her even though I go to Kazu's school – and our first year of high school she finally agreed." Ryo said, grinning.

"Only to shut the fool up." Rika said. She was desperatly clinging to her tough girl image.

"But the actually ended up falling for me." He said ruining her attempts."

"There's our tough Rika!" Henry teased.

"Your pushing your luck! Have _you_ gotten a girlfriend yet smartie?" Rika taunted.

"Not quite." Henry said, going back to his passive self.

"Not quite?" Rika questioned, "Wat does _'not quite'_ mean?"

"It means that there is this one girl but she isn't my girlfriend." Henry admitted, blushing profusely.

"Look, our Henry has a crush! They grow up so fast!" Takato joked. He realized – right then – how all of their personalities have changed; all got more outgoing (except Rika. She was the same.), and yet they still all got along perfectly.

"So what have you been up to goggle head?" Rika asked. Ryo had sat down in the chair and Rika was on his lap.

"Not much. I don't really have a life. Unless you count video games with Corey and Alex."

"Who that?" questioned Jeri.

"Kids who went to my high school. I didn't get to go to high school with any of you." Takato answered.

"Well I think that we should start hanging out again." Henry announced.

"I had the same thought on the way here." Takato told them. What he didn't mention was the D-Power in his bag or that he had thought of them as the Tamers again. "Why don't we all go swimming?" he asked them. They all nodded. Except Henry.

"I didn't bring a suit." he admitted.

"Just go in your boxers dude. Same dif." Ryo told him.

"I guess." Henry said. They all got up and went to the pool.

* * *

Although it was 8:30pm, the water in the pool was still rather warm. They took turns going into the bathroom to change. As each person came out, there was some sort of surprise. The biggest surprise was when Takato came out.

"Someone's bulked up." Henry pointed out.

"Yah, I guess." Takato replied akwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Jeri bit her lip.

_'Man, he has quite the bod...'_ she thought. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. _'Who cares if he has abs and is tanned and ripped and STOP IT JERI! Just enjoy hanging out with your friends.'_

"Last one into the pool is a rotten egg!" Rika shouted as she did a cannonball into the pool, splashing water on everybody.

"Getting wet is no longer a problem." Ryo said. Takato snuck up behind Henry and pushed him into them pool.

"Woah!" Henry yelled as he fell in. When he resurfaced he said "Who pushed me?" He scanned the two still out of the pool. '_Where'd Ryo go?'_ he thought but quickly refocased – a personal skill of his – on Takato and Jeri. Takato raised his hand. "Very fuAAAHHH!" Henry yelled as Ryo yelled his head below the water. Everybody laughed. "Damn it you guys!" Henry yelled as he resurfaced again.

"Why do you guys pick on Henry?" Jeri asked. Ryo let go and they resurfaced.

"Because obviously they think it's funny."

"It is!" Rika said laughing. She was splaing around wildly trying to stay surfaced.

"For once I agree with Rika." Takato laughed. The next thing he knew he had a mouthful of water. He quickly held his breath, although his nose was on fire. Holding his breath was never a skill that he was good with, and his lungs were on fire. He looked up and saw several feet. When he looked back forward he saw Jeri. Any urge that he had to breathe was gone. She was breath taking. He had never gotten a good look at her the whole night: until now. Suddenly his newfound coolness (he had developed during high school) vanished and he became nervous, clumsy, screw up Takato again. _'Man, I wish that she didn't have that affect on me.'_ he thought. He made a nervous smile. She giggled – inhaling water. She quickly went up with Takato following.

He looked around and noted that not only have their personalities changed, but thay have changed physically as well. All of they guys were well muscled now (with Takato being the most. He blushed) and the girls have..._'filled out'_ he thought of the correct wording.

"Are you okay Jeri?" Rika asked. Jeri was holding onto the edge of the pool coughing.

"I'll be fine. I just inhaled some water, that's all." she said putting on a big smile as her coughs subsided. Takato swam over to her. He wanted to say something smart to make her laugh – but nervous Takato was here. He pretened that she wasn't in front of him.

It worked.

"Just don't die on us okay?" Takato joked. Jeri laughed and so did everyone else.

"A horrible tragedy indeed. We would bury you in a nice gutter somewhere!" Ryo teased with fake drama. That made everyone laugh harder.

_'Ryo does it so easily. I wish I was like him.'_ Takato thought.

"Wow Ryo, too cheap to help wit hmy fun-" Jeri put a hand on her forehead. A look of pain crossed her face. She twitched a bit and her cheery exspression faded into a woozy look. She collapsed into the water.

"Jeri!" they all shouted. All but Takato who was speechless..

"Gatcha!" Jeri yelled as she popped back up. Everybody sweatdropped. Jeri got up on land and couldn't stop laughing. Soon, everyone started laughing.

Then they all decided that it was time to grab Kazu and Kenta and head home.

"How about y'all sleepover at my house? I'm sure my parents won't mind!" Ryo offered, wanting to spend more time with his friends. They all agreed. Except for Kazu and Kenta.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Kenta said, slurring his words.

"We should probably drop them off at their respective houses first. My parents would mind that." Ryo said.

"Or we could call a Taxi?" Rika suggested. She obviously did not want to go anywhere with those two.

"Bluff much?" Henry teased. Rika did not make an empty threat. She did call a Taxi and paid for it. "I stand corrected.

"That's my Rika." Ryo said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

"Know what I just realized?" Takato said. "Kazu and Kenta don't know."

"Don't know what?" Rika asked.

"Don't know about everybody's favorite new star crossed lovers!" Henry teased.

"D...Don't make me smack you in the face!" Rika threatened, thouroughly embarrassed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. The great Rika was finally shown up. That only lasted a few minutes before they continued walking through town.

Then it happened.

They were crossing a street when they saw a car coming and hurried back.

"Maybe we should remember kindergarten and look both ways!" Henry joked.

"Good thing we all graduated kindergarten! To bad we aren't smart enough to remember!" Jeri said. "Right Takato?" No one replied. "I said right Takato?" Still no response. "Takato?" Jeri asked.

Then they heard brakes slam.

Terror was obvious in all of their faces. They feared to look back to the street, but knew it was inevitable. They all turned in unison.

"No." Jeri chocked out. Her voice no more than a mere wisper, cracking as she said the words. "No!" she said a bit louder. "NO!" she screeched her voice cracking. She along with the others ran to the accident. Henry bent down.

_'He has to be alive. He can't be dead. He can't be!' _Jeri thought to herself. To her relief, Henry informed them that he was still alive. Jeri let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding in.

"I'll call an ambulence." Ryo said, pulling out his cell. Rika ran over to the driver who had gotten out. A crowd had developed.

"What came over you! Why would you hit Takato?" Rika yelled at him.

"I didn't see him until it was too late!" the young man defened himself. "Wait...did you say that I hit...Takato?" He looked as pale as Jeri.

"You bet your ass you did! And you'd bettre hope that he gets better or I'll get you!" she threatened. "What's your name?"

"Corey." the boy replied.

"Ryo! Watch out!" she heard Jeri scream. Rika pivited around.

"Ryo!" she screeched, but a second too late.

The ambulence had hit Ryo.

She ran over to him.

"Ryo get up! Please! Please get up!" Rika said. She had begun to cry. She stood up trying to be strong. Jeri came over to her and offered her a hug. Rika either forgot or just didn't care about her reputation at the moment. She dived into the hug. She sobbed into Jeri's shoulder. Jeri did the same to Rika. Rika looked Jeri in the eye.

"He likes you back." she told her simply. "Everyone but you has figured it out."

This made Jeri dive further into the hug and cry harder.

**Authors Notes: There you go! I put a bit of irony in there in case you picked it up!**


	3. Hospitalized

**Authors Note: Woah! Took me forever to get this chapter up eh? Thanks for the 3 reviews that I have gotten. Shout out to the reviewers! You know who you are! Well...let the typing and reading commence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! How many times do I have to say it? God...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't until early afternoon that Jeri had convinced her parents to let her leave the house. After they heard about the accident they barely trusted her. And by they, I mean her dad. Her stepmother was still trusting her in an attempt to get closer to Jeri. She appreciated it, but it didn't help much. She just couldn't get close to a woman who wasn't her mother.

Once she had finally convinced her parents that she would be alright, she grabbed her purse and then left the house. As she rode on the train to the main part of the city, she thought about what happened the previous night. It was unbearable, seeing Takato so weak and helpless. Too bad the 911 people called their parents and made them go home. Jeri would have been happy to spend the night in the hospital waiting room.

Once the train had stopped she exited it and ran out of the station. She ran towards the hospital, bumping into a friend or two on the way.

"Hi Rika! Hi Henry! Are you guys on you're way to the hospital as well?" she asked her two friends.

"That we are." Henry told her. "I need to see how Takato is doing!" Henry said sounding concerned.

"Yeah, him and Ryo were unconscious when we left them. I hope that they'll be awake when we get there." Rika told her.

"Don't worry, they will." Jeri assured her. They walked the rest of the way to the hospital together.

When they got there Jeri went right up and asked for Takato's room. Once given the room number she told Henry and they went to Takato's room. Rika said that she would meet up with them there later, she would go to Ryo's room first. Jeri and Henry agreed to those terms and went their separate ways for now.

When they got to Takato's room she knocked on the door first, just in case he was awake.

"Come in." Was the response she received. She was pleased to hear that it was Takato's voice that had replied. Henry opened the door and they entered the room.

Takato was sitting up on his bed reading a book. He put the book down to see who had entered the room. Jeri and Henry smiled.

"Hey Takato! How are ya doing?" Henry asked pulling up a chair. Jeri followed suit.

"Good I guess. My head kinda hurts though." he said, although by the expression on his face it hurt more than 'kinda'. Jeri sighed. Classic Takato.

"As would be expected." she replied. "You did get hit by your friends truck." she laughed.

"Yeah." Takato said, although he sounded unsure. "Can I ask a question though?"

"Of course. Shoot." Henry told him.

"Can you tell me your names?"

* * *

Rika walked up to where the nurse had told her Ryo's room was. After a bit of wandering she managed to find his room. She didn't bother knocking and went right in. Luckely only Ryo was in there. Advantages to visiting in afternoon? The parents have already come and gone. Ryo looked up from the laptop he was on and smiled.

"Hey Princess." he greeted. She growled slightly. She still hated that nickname. "Well it's nice to see you too." he told her in response to her growl. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" she asked him. He pondered it for a second, as if trying to recall what the doctor had said.

"He said I have a concussion, that I may suffer from dizzy spells, fainting spells, migraines, that sort of thing. Oh, and I have a cut on my chest. To emphasize his point he pointed to his bandaged chest.

"Yikes." Rika told him, not knowing what else to say. "That sucks."

"Eh, it's not that bad. They gave me a Popsicle when I woke up!" He said with a big grin. Rika couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his attitude, as if today was any other ordinary day. "So how's Takato doing?"

"Honestly I don't know. Henry and Jeri are with him. I'm here. I'm going to Takato's room later." she informed him on the earlier conversation.

"Is that so..." Ryo said entering his own train of thought. After a moment he spoke up again. "Do you think that the doctor's will let me go so that I can see him?" Ryo asked her.

"Maybe. You're not too badly injured. Want me to go ask?" Rika asked him. Ryo nodded in response. "BRB Ryo." she told him then left to fin his doctor.

It took some asking around but she finally found the doctor in charge of Ryo.

"Excuse me." she said to get the doctor's attention. He turned around.

"Yes?" he asked. "May I help you?"

"Yes actually you can. My friend Ryo wants to know if he can be released so that we can see our other friend who s hospitalized. His name is Takato." the doctor looked unsure until the mention of the name Takato. Then he recognized the girl in front of him.

"Are you by chance Rika?" he asked.

"I am. So is that a yes or a no?" she pushed. The doctor did not like her attitude, but what was he supposed to say to one of the girls who saved the world about a boy who saved the world so that he could see another boy who saved the world? One one thing.

"It is a yes. Just tell him to take it easy for a while." the doctor ordered. Rika thanked him then ran back off to Ryo's room.

The backtracking was harder than she expected, but she did eventually find her way back. Ryo looked up expectantly when she entered.

"He said yes." she said. In her voice you could detect her joy. Something rare to be able to tell. Ryo flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He flinched a little bit because of his chest, but regained his composure. "You okay?" Rika asked, concerned. Also rare.

"I'm fine. I just haven't stood up fully with my injury." he said peppy. "Now let's go to Takato!" he said pumping his fist in the air which then brought on another flinch. Rika almost told him to get back in that bed until he gets better. Almost. Now that she's seen Ryo, she needed to go see Takato. She pushed Ryo's injured chest to the back of her mind, and let him blindly around the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this turned out way shorter and crapier than I wanted it too. I guess that's what I get for writing this early in the morning. As I type this it is exactly 2:42am. Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I'll hopefully edit this if I have time to. As always please Review :D Thnx!**

**~animegirl336**


	4. Meeting Friends

**Author's Notes: Hey interweb peoples! Still early in the morning. 3:01 to be exact. Let's see how long it takes me to write this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon alright? Have a problem with that? Wanna sue me? Too bad I'm poor.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After walking around the hospital for like seemed like forever and asking at least a bajillion people Rika and Ryo had finally located Takato's room. Rika was about to go in when Ryo stopped her.

"Knock." he told her. She sighed but obeyed and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" came the reply. It was Jeri's voice. Rika went right on in along with Ryo. "I see you brought a friend with you!" Jeri said jokingly.

"So you're already up and about Ryo?" Henry asked.

"Of course! Can't keep someone like me down for long!" Ryo flexed his muscles. Causing them all to laugh.

"And what are your guys names?" Takato asked very friendly like. Rika looked at him confused.

"Very funny goggle-head." She told him sarcastically.

"What's funny? And why are you calling me names?" Takato asked offened. Rika was surprised.

_'Since when does he get offended when I call him goggle-head?'_ she thought.

"Are you okay Takato?" Ryo asked.

"Except for my headache, yeah I'm fine." he told Ryo. Both Rika and Ryo looked toward Henry and Jeri. Jeri nodded.

"Takato this is Rika and that is Ryo. They are also your friends." she told him as if it were the first time that he were meeting them.

"Hi Rika, hi Ryo! So you two are my friends, along with Jeri and Hudson?" Takato questioned.

"Actually it's Henry, but yeah. There is also Kazu and Kenta, but they aren't here right now." Henry told him.

"Wow, I have a lot of friends. I must be pretty popular." Takato commented.

"Kinda. I mean you are now." Jeri told him.

"What do you mean?" Takato questioned.

"Never mind." Jeri answered. Takato shrugged then returned his attention to Rika and Ryo.

"So you're Rika and you're...I know it starts with an R...Rodger?" he guessed.

"Ryo, but you got the R part correct." Ryo said laughing.

Takato shrugged again. "I'll get it eventually. So does anyone know when I'm getting out of here?" he asked them.

"The nurse said that you get released tomorrow." Jeri told him.

"What about school?" he asked them.

"Don't worry, we'll help you with school." Henry assured him. Takato smiled and nodded his head. By now Rika and Ryo had caught onto what was happening.

Takato had amnesia.

Rika decided to test him. "Hey gog-err-Takato" she said to get his attention. She forgot that he gets offended by the term goggle-head now.

He looked over at her. "Hmmm?"

"How much do you remember exactly?" Takato thought for a moment, putting a hand up to his chin. After a minute or so he replied.

"I remember that my name is Takato. I am eighteen years old. I have two parents and no siblings..." he stopped to think again. "...and I think I have a dog. Or had one at one point." After Takato finished he nodded his head. They looked at each other. They could work with this. "Did I get it right?" Takato asked, puzzled by their reaction.

"Mostly." Rika responded. "Enough." she added as an afterthought.

"Well that's good right?" Takato asked, building up his self esteem. They humored him.

"Actually that is very impressive for someone with amnesia." Henry told him.

Takato looked proud. "That's what I thought!" They all chuckled a little bit.

"Oh Takato!" Jeri said piping in.

"Yeah...Juri? **(A/N: Yes that is a gag on the Japanese version!)**" Takato tried.

"Close enough. It's Jeri. Anyways I just remembered! This is yours. I took it home after your accident." Jeri said and handed him a green backpack.

"Thanks." he said. He opened it to examine the contents. Inside was...a pair of swimming trunks, leftover chicken fingers, and a small electronic device. He picked up the small device and examined it closer. It rang a bell, definitely, but he couldn't remember why.

"What is it Takato?" Ryo asked him. He was curious about the look on Takato's face.

"This thing. It rings a bell in my head. Something about the dog I either have or at one point had. But I just can't place my finger on it." He said as he examined the device closer. After a little while of playing around with it and pressing the buttons he put it back in the bookbag. He put the bookbag on the metal cart thing next to his bed. He looked at his friends. "This is a whole lot of information that I've gotten today. I think that's all my brain can take." Takato said holding his head. "It made my headache worse."

"Okay, we'll go and pick you up tomorrow at 6am for school! Sound like a plan?" Henry asked. Jeri and Takato nodded. "Good. See you then buddy!" Henry said. They all said goodbye them left the hospital, excited for the next day.

* * *

**Authors Note: So there we go! Slightly better quality, still horrible length. Again, I'll try to edit it at some point. Does posting two chapters give me an excuse not to post one for a while? Maybe? Maybe not? Oh well we'll see how everything goes. So right now it is 3:40am so it took me 38 minutes I think (hey it's late give me a break!). Hope you enjoyed the reference I made :D Reviews are welcome and appreciated!**

**~animegirl336**


	5. Kazu and Kenta

**Authors Notes: Hey people! Hopefully this chapter will turn out better cause I'm writing it at a much more reasonable hour. Have you guys enjoyed it thus far? Hope so! Thanks for the reviews! They are what keep me writing (even if I have only gotten 4!). Also, if any of you have read my 'Tears in Heaven' fic (which I suggest u do!) there will be a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digi...you know what? I'm not even going to say it again for this wholw fic. You all know I don't own it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Takato sat in his hospital bed as he watched his "friends" leave. As soon as the door shut, he placed a hand on his head, and layed down. His head was _killing_ him! It got worse after he talked to his friends. And after the redish-brown haired girl gave him the green book bag. He sucked it up. He sat up and picked the green book bag up off the floor. He looked through it's contents again. Same as before.

But there was something about that small electronic gadget that felt familiar.

It's the first time since he had woken up that morning that he felt he recognized something. It was weird to him, that the one thing that felt familiar was an electronic. Not the people who claimed to be his parents, not the boy who clamed to be his cousin, and not the four – no six – people who claimed to be his best friends. No, it was whatever this _thing_ was. He moved it around in his hands, looking at every inch of it – which wasn't much. He pressed the buttons to see if he could turn it on or something.

Nothing. Takato sighed. What was he supposed to do with this thing. He threw it at the wall in frustration. As soon as it hit the wall it started glowing.

_'Must not like being beaten up.'_ Takato thought, as if the thing had it's own personality. He got out of bed (against doctor's orders) and picked the thing up. Nothing was actually on the screen. It was just glowing white. As he stared at the white screen he felt something stir in him. It was about to break free once someone opened the door.

"Takato? You in here?" a male voice said. A brown haired boy and a dark blue-green haired boy with glasses walked into the room. "Takato!" the brown haired boy ran up and hugged Takato, pulling him away from the screen.

"Do I uh...know you guys?" Takato said, already knowing the answers.

"Well of course you know us." the one with glasses said to Takato.

Takato glanced from one to the other to see if either rang a bell. Nope. "What're your guys' names?" he asked as innocently as possible, but they still looked offeneded.

"Takato...what do you mean?" the brown haired one asked. Takato smiled sheepishly.

"Exactly what I said...I can't remember a thing except my name and age." he told them, earning bewildered looks from them both. The one with glasses wispered into the brown haired visered one's ear. Then spoke out loud.

"My name is Kenta, and this is Kazu." he said gestuing to himelf and the boy next to him respectively. Takato put on a smile then nodded.

"Right. Kazu, Kenta. Kazu, Kenta." Takato repeated, pointing to them. "I'll get it down sooner or later."

Kazu glanced at Takato's hand. "Hey Takato, where'd you get that?" Takato looked at the thing n his palm.

"The girl there...Jeri. She handed me a book bag. Said that it was mine. This thing was in it." he held it out for the two boys to see. Kazu reached out to grab it, but hesitated. "It's okay, you can examine it. Maybe you can figure out how to work it." Takato told the boy. Kazu grabbed the thing outta Takato's hand. He knew how to work it, but Takato needed to figure that out by himself. He pretended to examine it, knowing full well that it wouldn't respond to him. After a few moments he handed it back to Takato.

"Have you gotten it to work?" Kenta asked curiously.

Takato looked at the floor, deciding whether to tell them or not.

_'These must be the friends that the girl there was telling me about...maybe they know something.'_ Takato looked up. "Kinda. I threw it and when it hit the wall, the screen starting glowing white." he told them simply, leaving out that strange feeling. As soon as they had walked into the room, he had lost it. He had tried to find it again, but searching was to no avail.

"Curious." Kazu told him.

"Maybe you need to try being nicer to it." Kenta suggested. There they go again. Talking about this thing as if it had it's own personality.

Kazu's eyes widened when he saw the dent in the wall. "Just don't throw it again!" he said worriedly. "Matter of fact, just don't so anything put press the buttons on it okay?" he added in as an afterthought. Takato shot him a confused look. What was so important about this thing?

_'Maybe it's expensive to replace.'_ he thought.

"How much did this thing cost?" Takato said, amazed at the thought that something so small could be so expensive. His face clearly showed his shock. His two friends, however, did not seem to know how to respond. A few minutes of silence followed. Not a comfortable silence either. A very awkward one.

"It didn't cost very much." Kenta spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It was free actually." Kazu added in. Kenta looked at him. Apparently he wasn't supposed to say that. Kenta quickly thought of a way to cover up Kazu's currently unexplainable detail.

"It was um...a gift. That's why it's so special." Kenta said. Technically not a lie. It was a gift from the Digital World. Takato looked at the thing. He was about to ask who gave it to him, but decided against it. His friends didn't look like they wanted to answer any more questions.

They continued talking for a few more minutes, filling Takato in on different aspects od his life – minus the Digital Monsters. Takato just sat there nodding his head, asking the occasional question for clearification. Takato had sympathy for them. It must be hard trying to explain someone's whole life to them. After a little while, Kazu's mom called and said that he had to get home immediately and do the dishes. Kenta said that he should be going as well. When they had gone, Takato glanced at the clock.

_'8:15. Not too late, but maybe sleep will help this headache!'_ Takato climbed back into his bed, covered up, and went to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. It had been a long day. Not to mention he had to go to school tomorrow.

Back to living a life that he doesn't remember.

* * *

**Authors Note: So here is this chapter. I'm having a really hard time with this fic for some reason. Hope that you like it! Don't know why I gave Kazu and Kenta their own chapter. Oh well! Review please!**

**~animegirl336**


	6. Lucas

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! I've been lazy and have had real bad writers block for this story! And yes I know that I said that school was over, and there is a reason for that! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Doing it just to be safe! I do not own Digimon DUH! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He walked out of the hospital with his parents, whom he did not remember. It didn't bug him too much though. He was starting to get used to not knowing people. That's what he told himself anyways. He actually hated forgetting everybody in his life. They took him home and helped get him ready for school. He was seventeen. He should have been able to do it by himself. He felt as helpless as a little kid, and for some reason that really bothered him. He felt like he should have more respect than this. He shrugged it off for now. He had just finished breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Takato said walking to the front of the house. Correction, front of the bakery. It wasn't hard to find. He opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hey Takato! Ready for school?" Henry asked. Takato nodded remembering that he needed help whether he liked it or not.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving!" Takato yelled out.

"Okay! Have fun at school!" His parents called back in unison. And with that Takato was out the door. As he and Henry walked towards the school, they tried to make conversation.

"Glad to finally be outta the hospital?" Henry asked him. Takato, surprisingly, and to think about it.

"I guess." he replied after a moment of silence.

"What's on your mind bud?" Henry asked. Takato said nothing. Henry elbowed him, "C'mon! Why're you being so quiet? I know that's your style but..." Henry trailed off.

_'So I'm a quiet person huh. I guess that makes sense." _Takato thought. "I guess that I just feel out of place, even though I've lived here my whole life." Takato glanced over at Henry and saw something curious. "Hey Henry, where's your bag?" Henry smirked and laughed.

"You'll see!" was all he told Takato.

_'Great'_ Takato thought, _'just what I needed. More confusion.'_ Takato sighed as they continued on towards the school. Once they got there, Takato once more noticed something strange. _'Where's all of the students?'_ "Um Henry. I know I don't remember much, but I do remember that school has more than two students." he told Henry.

"But of course! How could I be so stupid?" Henry said, smacking his head.

"What is it Henry?" Takato asked worried.

"School is..." Henry started.

_'Out.'_ was the word that came to Takato's head. Although he didn't know where it came from. "Out." he said aloud. Figuring maybe if he said it out loud he might figure it out.

"Exactly!" Henry said excitedly. Takato thought about what just happened.

_'School is...Out...'_ Takato put the two sentences together. Realization hit almost immediately. "School's out?" Takato nearly yelled. He had been faked out.

"Yup. I was waiting to see how long it took you to remember, if you would even remember at all." Takato sighed. He didn't remember getting out of school, but somehow the fact that school was out seemed familiar. He glanced over at the playground to the middle school. He saw his friends sitting on the swings.

"You're a real jerk Henry, you know that?" Takato asked as a joke. Mostly.

Henry just laughed. "Come on Takato! Our friends are waiting for us!" Henry said running off. Takato was in no such rush. He didn't feel that he belonged with them. He just felt so out of place when he was hanging with his friends. He knew that you shouldn't feel out of place with your friends. Not to mention how self conscious he becomes around them. The conversations that he had with them seemed to be a lot of work for them.

_'Probably trying not to bring too much up.' _he thought as he walked towards the playground.

"There you are Takato! You and Henry took forever!" the red head said to him. Her name was on the tip of his tongue.

_'Jeri Katou.'_ was the name that popped into his head. He didn't know where he got that last name from. He couldn't recall her telling him before. _'Oh well. Remember Takato, be friendly.'_ "Sorry. I guess I just wanted to check things out." he lied to them.

"Well sit down! We don't bite!" Kazu told him. Takato nodded shyly and sat down on an empty swing next to the red head girl. She smiled kindly.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked Takato.

_'Damn it! Am I that obvious!'_ Takato scolded himself inside his mind. "I'm n-not nervous." he stuttered. _'Smooth Takato!'_

"Yes you are!" she accused him.

"And it's extremely obvious. You really are a goggle-head sometimes." Rika said shaking her head. Takato responded by rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit that he didn't even remember having.

"Excuse me." a voice said from behind him. Takato turned to see a young boy. He had short blond hair, a gray beanie, a gray sweatshirt with some basketball team on it, blue jeans, and a strange purple marking under his left eye. "Is this the high school?" the boy asked, although he couldn't be any older than 14.

"That's what I was told. Why do you ask?" Takato answered. He didn't want to be blamed if he was wrong.

"Because I just moved here." the boy answered. "Oh I'm being rude." he apologized. "My name is Luce."

"Luce?" Ryo questioned.

"No, no, no. I said Lu_c_as." Luke said with an emphasis on the C.

"Nice to meet you Lucas! Unfortunately your too late for school. It ended a few days ago." Jeri said, shaking his hand. "My name is Jeri. That's Takato, Rika, Ryo, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta." Jeri introduced them all.

"You sure do have a lot of friends. Unlike me." Lucas looked sadly down at his feet.

Takato felt sorry for the boy. He felt an odd urge to do whatever it takes to please him. "Hey, you can be friends with us. These guys seem real nice!" Takato complimented them. They looked offened and Takato immediately felt bad.

"Really?" Lucas looked at them with hope filled eyes.

"Guys?" Takato asked them.

"Sure." Jeri muttered.

_'What did I say?'_ Takato wondered. "Uh guys. I'm sorry." he didn't know what he was apologizing fro, but it felt like the right thing to do. They all nodded at once and smiled. His lame apology had worked. _'At lease they don't hold a grudge!'_

"So Lucas, where did you move from?" Henry asked him.

"Ummmm..." Lucas looked like he was struggling for an answer. Luckily he was saved by some little girl only a few years younger than Lucas.

"Henry!" she called, angrily. "Dad said that you were supposed to take me and my friends shopping!" she yelled at Henry. Takato decided that she couldn't be any older than 13, yet here she was acting like a diva.

"Sorry Suzie! I had other things to do! Go by yourself, your big enough!" Henry told her, shooing her away.

"Not a chance! I'll tell Dad!" Suzie threatened. Henry growled at the young girl.

"Fine, whatever!" Henry said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Let's go. See you guys some other time." Henry said as he walked away. Using his context clues, Takato made the guess that the little girl – Suzie was her name – had to be Henry's little sister. Takato chuckled at the bit of drama that just unfolded.

"She seemed like a nice girl." Takato joked.

"Oh yes. A _real_ joy." Rika added sarcastically. This made Takato chuckle yet again.

"Wish you could have seen her when she was younger." Kazu said.

"Was she worse?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"She was actually. Slippery and the most annoyingly high pitched voice that could do permanent damage to your ear drums!" Kazu told Takato and Lucas, who just sat there.

"Close that mouth. You'll catch bugs!" Jeri said, pushing Takato's jaw closed with her hand. The contact made him blush. He didn't know why though. If this was one of his friends, then why was everything so awkward with her? Takato sighed yet again, knowing that with time he would get the answers that he was searching for. "How about we all go out for ice cream?" Cheers from their friends could be heard. "Guess that's a yes." Jeri laughed.

They walked down the street to the ice cream stand. Along the way, they filled in Takato on more of his life. What foods he liked, which ones he didn't, what he liked to do, the sports he played, what kinds of a student he was, etc. After the ice cream, the sun began to set. "I can walk myself home guys." Takato told them. They didn't look too sure. "Really guys, I'll be fine." They were still skeptical, but caved anyways. Takato started his walk home.

As he walked home, Takato looked back on his day – it had been a long one. '_That one boy we met today, Lucas, seemed pretty nice. Although I can't shake this feeling that I have about that boy. Whenever we asked him questions about his past, where he moved from, or who his family is, he didn't have an answer, or seemed to be struggling for one. He seemed to know as much about himself as I do about myself.'_ These thoughts concerned Takato. He tried to ignore them as he continued to try to find his way home. He kept feeling like he was being followed though. He turned to look behind him, but there was nothing there. _'I must be paranoid.' _Takato thought. _'Probably because I don't have a clue about where I am.'_ Takato continued to search for his house.

Then he heard the strangest thing.

A beeping started coming from his backpack. He took it off of his pack, and knelt to the ground to search for the cause of the beeping. After a thorough search of what his parents had packed for his supposed "school day", he found the source. It was that damn electronic gadget. He took it out.

"Shut up!" Takato yelled at it. It didn't stop. He tried pressing the buttons again. A compass-like feature came up. "Great. Like I'd actually follow this thing!" He stuffed the device into his pocket. It continued to beep as he walked. Then it started to vibrate slightly. Takato put his hands up to his head. All of a sudden he had a killer headache, and he thinks that it was all the fault of whatever was in his pocket. As soon as it had started vibrating, the headache came. He heard a word ring inside his head. _'DPower'_ it said, over and over again. _'Follow the DPower!'_ his mind was telling him. He finally agreed and the headache seized. He looked up – ignoring the stares that he was getting from other people – and continued in the direction that the "DPower" told him to.

After ten more minutes of walking, Takato was getting annoyed. What was it exactly that he was looking for? Soon enough he found his answer. A ginormous clump of fog in the middle of the street. It was just as wide as the street, as tall as the surrounding buildings, and who knows how long. Takato backed up a few steps at the sight. He didn't know what it was but he did know one thing: he did not want to go anywhere near that thing. Especially not in it. Then he noticed something else.

The fog was moving towards him.

Takato stood there, frozen from fear. Half of his mind told him to bolt in the opposite direction and not stop until he reached home. The other half told him to go into the fog and face whatever was in there. A word was on the tip of his tongue, but he lost it. Unable to make up his mind, he just stood there. The fog growing closer every second. Just as it was about to reach Takato, he turned around and started to run. Surprisingly, he met up with Henry and Rika as he ran. He ran right into them.

"Umph!" They both cried out as they hit the ground.

"Takato, I don't have time for this." Henry said.

"We're both in a hurry goggle-head!" Rika snapped at him. For some reason, Takato found this kind of cute. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. At least he was getting used to the nickname.

"Well don't go that way!" Takato yelled, "There's a giant cloud of fog!" He warned. They seemed unaffected.

"I think I can handle fog." Rika said, clearly annoyed.

"But this isn't any ordinary fog! Something about it is just...ominous." Takato told them, as he found the right word.

"We got this Takato, you just go home as fast as you can!" Henry commanded in the most serious tone he's heard him use all day. Takato didn't object to the going home part, but he was still concerned. He didn't want them to get hurt, even if he didn't know them very well.

"But guys-"

"Go home goggle-head!" Rika snapped yet again. Takato reluctantly nodded.

"I'll go home...after you answer me this." He bargained. Henry motioned for him to hurry. Wherever they were going they sure were in a rush! He took the "DPower" out of his pocket and held it out in his palm. "Can you _please_ get this thing to shut up?" Takato begged. Rika was about to answer, but seemed to have decided against it.

"Sorry we can't." Rika said. Takato saw something in her that – even though he barely knew anything about her – knew wasn't _her_. How she normally was. Was it...guilt? Takato shuddered at the thought of someone as abrasive as Rika feeling guilty about who-knows-what. Takato put the "DPower" (he still wasn't sure about that being the name of it) back into his pocket, frowning.

"Thanks anyways." Takato thanked them.

"Now GO!" Henry yelled. Takato nodded true to his word and ran. As he ran he looked back and saw Henry and Rika run straight into the fog.

_'Both of you better come out uninjured and more importantly alive. Good luck getting through all of that fog.'_ Takato thought. He pushed the whole thing out of his mind as he ran the rest of the way to his house.

Somehow actually knowing the way.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, that was along one! Sorry about that but there was just so much to put in, and I've been having trouble with writers block so...yea. What did you think! Review please! I'm kinda disappointed that nearly no one is reviewing, 'cause that's what keeps me writing; your input! What was your fave part? Most surprising? And what about that boy Lucas?**

**~animegirl336**


	7. Part of Something Big

**A/N: Chapter Seven is here! Let's see how this chapter turns out length wise, cause I gots no ideas how long it'll be :D This chapter is going to be a bit different. It is going to start out in Rika's perspective then go back to Takato's.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon than I wouldn't have to write Fanfiction would I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now GO!" Henry yelled at Takato. Seemed kinda harsh, but it needed to be done. Takato nodded and ran off.

"Let's go." Rika said to Henry, who responded with a nod. They ran off in the direction that Takato had pointed out. While they had been talking, the fog had gained ground, so they didn't have to run very far. They reached it very soon and ran straight into it. It has been quite a while since Rika had gone through a Digital Field so the sensation felt odd, yet so familiar. The familiarity of it made it comforting. Comfort. It was such a foreign concept to Rika. She had looked it up once. "A state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint" the definition had read. It hadn't made it any clearer. Only four people had ever made her feel comfort. And they were all gone.

As soon as she and Henry had broken through they looked up. Although they had expected a Digimon, they were still not quite prepared for the panic that came with it. As soon as they saw the Digimon, the pain set in. Realization. _'Renamon...'_ Rika thought as she saw the Digimon in front of her. As soon as she had heard her DPower going off during dinner, she immediately jumped up and ran off. No words. No thoughts. Her instinct to defeat Digimon – and to help those in danger – had taken over. She had been fighting Digimon for so long that she had momentarily forgotten that she didn't have any way to fight anymore. She looked at Henry, attempting to keep the panic out of her expression. He looked back, either not trying to hide it or just doing a bad job of it. Knowing Henry, she expected the latter. She must have had the same thought that she did. _'How the hell are we supposed to fight without our Digimon?'_ They said to each other through glances. Rika shrugged. Henry returned the shrug. They both looked back up at the Digimon in front of them. Rika took out her DPower.

"DarkTyrannomon." It read. Great. An ultimate. They had an ultimate Digimon standing in front of them, and here they were defenseless. "Henry, what are we going to do?" Even though they had discussed this silently earlier.

"I-I'm not sure Rika." Henry told her. Fear plasterd on his face. He looked almost as much as Takato had. "Man, I wish Terriormon was here." he muttered, but Rika could still hear him, even over the roars of DarkTyrannomon.

_'Renamon, if you are out there somewhere, now would be a _great _time to show yourself!'_ Rika reached out for Renamon. She looked around to see if she had actually appeared. Nope. Nothing. Rika sighed. This is why she didn't like to hope. Or allow herself to get attached. Causing the previously mentioned lack of comfort. Lack of safety. Lack of love. _'Come on guys! Show up, wherever you are!'_ Rika thought. She knew that they were probably busy, or thought it a false alarm, but she hoped that they were like her and Henry. Not thinking, just doing.

"Maybe we should get outta here Rika?" Henry suggested. "We can't fight this guy!"

Rika agreed. They can't fight. But they HAD to do something! "Let's try another strategy!" Rika suggested. Henry nodded. He knew something had to be done.

"Hey, over here you big fat dino!" Rika yelled, trying to get his attention. Unfortunately for her, it worked. It spotted her almost immediately and started running at her. She turned and ran around the edges of the Digital Field. It followed her. _'Big Digimon, tiny brain.'_ she thought. Her plan was working perfectly. But something bugged her. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ As if on cue, a purple circle opened up in the top of the Digital Field. DarkTyrannomon looked around confused as he was lifted up off of the ground and sucked through the portal. The Digital Field vanished. Rika looked over at Henry.

"Any ideas?" she asked him. Henry's face got real serious.

"One." Henry said. He looked down at his feet then back up at her. He said the one word that they never dared speak. "Juggernaut."

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_'Is that thing seriously still beeping?'_ Takato thought as he woke up. He groggily pulled himself out of bed. He reached over and took the DPower in hands and put it up to his ear. It wasn't beeping. He snapped out of his groggy state as he remembered...it was his stupid alarm clock. Beeping. _'Uggg.'_ Takato thought. He got dressed and decided to call Henry and Rika to make sure that they had found their way through the fog. He picked up his cell and looked through his contacts. Henry's name was before Rika's. H comes before R. After three rings, Henry picked up.

"What do you want Takato?" Henry asked. Probably annoyed that he called at 7:30 in the morning.

"I was just wanted to make sure that you and Rika found your way through the fog." Takato told him. "I didn't know how big it was." He heard Henry sigh on the other side. He was trying his hardest not to get angry at Takato.

"We made it through just fine Takato." He heard Henry say. He could hear voices in the background. And none of them sounded like that little girl Suzie.

_'Who is he with?' _Takato thought. "Hey Henry, if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me who your with?" Takato asked, trying not to come off as rude.

"Uh no one. No one at all." Henry said, rushed. Clearly lying. He was not expecting that question. Takato had the upperhand.

"Then where are you? I hear other voices." Takato asked, feigning confusion.

"My house coming Dad gotta go Takato bye!" Henry said all in one sentence. This aroused Takato's suspicion even more. It was as obvious a lie as any he could have thought up. He grabbed his goggles (that everyone says he wears) and went downstairs to eat breakfast. But the whole time that he was eating he couldn't get what Henry had said out of his mind. He shoveled down whatever he could of his breakfast.

"I'm going out! Be back before nightfall!" Takato shouted as he ran out of the house, not waiting for a response.

* * *

He walked down the streets of Shinjuku. He didn't know exactly where Henry was hiding, but he did know that it wasn't his house. He was with people. And Takato had a sneaking suspicion that those "people" where his friends. But what were they doing lying to him? Can they not trust him now that he has no memory. Kinda harsh. He needs his friends now more than ever since he lost his memory, and here they were gathering without him. He'll show them. He took out his cell phone once again and sat down on a bench on the sidewalk. He looked through his contact numbers.

_'Note to self: Get Lucas' number'_ Takato thought to himself. He decided on calling Rika. The other one who went into the fog. He clicked the call button and waited for her to pick up. It took four rings.

"What is it goggle-head?" she asked, same annoyance as Henry had. "Is this about the fog last night?"

"Um yea. How did you know?" Takato asked her. Silence for a few seconds before she answered.

"Lucky guess. You seemed pretty worried about me and Henry last night." Takato may have bought that excuse if he hadn't already been suspicious. And if she hadn't started the sentence with "lucky guess".

"Yea I was. Glad to know you made it out. Where are you right now?" Takato asked her. Another moment of silence.

"My house. Why do you care?" Rika told him. He didn't believe a word of it.

"Because I was wondering if we could all hang out again today. See if we can't get me to remember more." Takato thought up on the spot.

"I-I can't today." Rika told him. He was breaking through her wall.

"How come?" Takato said, feigning disappointment.

A moment of silence followed. "My grandma wants to take me shopping. Ugg." Rika groaned. He couldn't confirm the truth to her words, as he didn't know that much about her. But he did know that was not what she was doing today. He glanced at the park as he walked by. He saw kids playing various ball games, family's having picnics, couples enjoying each other, and a large group of teenagers consisting of his friends. Wait a minute. He stopped walking.

"When is your grandma taking you shopping?" he asked, watching her from a distance. She looked to the others before answering.

"I'm with her right now, and she is getting annoyed that I'm on the phone." Rika lied. Takato let a growl escape from his throat. She was lying to him point blank. Little did she know, he saw them all. There is no shopping or home about it. They were gathering without him at the park. Bothe Henry and Rika had lied and are continuing. Takato decided to milk this for all it's worth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother. I just feel so separate from you guys already," not a lie, "that I want to hang with you guys and get to know you better." also not a lie, "That's why I'm sitting here in my room crying." complete and utter lie. He heard a gasp and hushed whispers on the other end. Over at their circle in the park, he saw them conversing. He waited as they talked.

"I'm sorry Takato I gotta go now my grandma wants me to try something on bye." Rika said, all in one sentence. Takato put the phone back into his pocket. Now he's had it. That was the last straw. If they didn't want to hang out with him, too bad. But he needed to know for sure. He took a deep breath and began to make his way through the park to confront them. As he approached, he didn't bother to listen to their conversation, his anger blinded his other senses but sight and touch.

"Hey Henry, what did your dad want? And how did the shopping go Rika?" He asked as he reached them. They all jumped, and a couple let out surprised screams. They all looked over at the angry teenager in front of them. His eyes filled with anger an betrayal. They obviously hadn't expected him to find them.

"Takato...um..." Henry said, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked, her guard completely shattered.

"Just out for a walk." Takato lied. "You never answered my questions." Takato said.

"Takato, we can explain." Jeri said when no one was able to voice any sort of reponce.

"Shoot." he teased. He wanted to hear what they wer edoing here bertaying him, exculding hi,. They all looked at each other. Whatever they had been discussing, they did not want to tell Takato.

"We were..." Kenta started.

"Talking." Kazu finished for him.

"About?" Takato asked another single word response.

"The fog last night." Ryo said slowing, being careful of what he was saying.

Takato allowed more of his hurt to come out and less of the anger. "And why can't I be a part of this discussion?" When no one answered after a few minutes, Takato continued. "Is it that you guys don't trust me?" He didn't want them keeping big secrets from him.

"No, no. That's not it at all Takato." Jeri said, offended. Normally, Takato would feel bad about offending the pretty red-head in front of him, but he was too angry to feel bad.

_'Pretty? Where had that word come from?'_ Takato thought. But now was not the time to think about it, and pushed the thought aside.

"Oh yea? Than tell me why!" Takato yelled, earning look from other in the park. His friend blushed from the embrassment of the attention. Takato crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, prompting them to repond.

"We can't. We're so sorry, Takato." Rika said sinceraly. An unusual tone for the firey teen. It was only then that he noticed the distance between her and the boy with the scarf, Ryo. He didn't know why, but he sensed the lingering awkwardness between them and knew it felt wrong. And it just killed him that he didn't know why.

"Well if that's the case, then I'll just be going." Takato said, turning to leave. He felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see that it was Henry who had grabbed him.

"Takato, we know that you're mad, but you have to trust us. In time you'll understand everything." Henry explained. Takato felt that he should agree and forgive them. But he couldn't. They excluded him right? And that's a bad thing right? It was what Rika said to him next that made him stay.

"It's for your pretection. That fog is more dangerous than you can remember." Takato looked at her. The unusual tone still in her voice. They didn't invite him for his protection? And the fog was dangerous? It was how she had worded the sentence that made him stay.

_'The fog is more dangerous than you can remember.'_ That's what she had said. She could have said, 'the fog is more dangerous than you _know_' but that isn't what she said. She said _'remember'_. Meaning this was about something he knew about before the accident. He had the feeling that he had been a part of something big at one point. He mentally beat himself for not remembering what. He was about ready to break down, but kept it locked in. A skill he didn't know he had, but was glad he did. He _needed_ to find out what he had been a part of. A part of his past was locked away and he was powerless to get it back.

But he was more determined now than ever to get it back.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a easy one to write. The words came out easier than expected. Hope you like it! Please review! **

**~animegirl336**


End file.
